Innocence and Instinct still remain
by Paradoxym
Summary: This is about Jace and Clary's first time,this is my first story so please review and leave constructive criticism! Rated M for next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers _

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters _

This is how I imagined Clary and Jace's first time.

This is my first fanfic,please leave reviews and critiques so I can get better!

I claim no ownership to The Mortal Instruments series or any of the characters associated with it. This is purely fanmade. Quote is taken from the song Howl by Florence and the machine.

Text taken directly from City Of Glass,pg 533:

"You know," He said,bending to brush his mouth across hers," if it's the lack of _forbidden _you're worried about,you could still forbid me to do things."

"What kinds of things?"

She felt him smile against her mouth.

"Things like this."

My writing:

Jace's lips collided with mine in a passionate fury,my arms immediately encircling his hands felt their way up the thin fabric of the back of my dress,and he pressed me closer to his warm body. His tongue drew lightly across my bottom lip and I sighed quietly as our breaths mingled together in the cool air between us. His hands moved farther up my back untill they grasped the back of my neck. He suddenly pulled me back from him,as I gasped for air. He ignored my lips for a moment and started once again at my jawline,carefully running his lips over my flushed skin. I exhaled loudly as my attempt to catch my breath quickly failed. His lips started moving downward as he slowly inched his way down my neck. His soft lips ghosted past my skin and a desire lit up in me in a way that I had never imagined possible. My hands moved to the back of his white shirt,where they knotted the fabric tightly between my fists. His right hand moved to the side of my neck,where he began to delicately trace his fingers down the opposite side of my neck where his lips were slowly making their conquest downward.

"Jace." I whispered. I said his name so quietly that I wondered if I had actually spoke it outloud,or just imagined it within my flurry of disorganized thoughts.

"Mmmm..." He mumbled against my skin in response.

It took me a moment to remember what I had wanted to say and I had finally gotten the breath to say it when suddenly his lips came to rest on my collarbone. Just when I went to open my mouth,he opened his and enveloped his warm lips around the sensitive bone that jutted out from my pale skin. My hands immediately shot up from his back and tangled in his golden hair,as I pulled his face up to mine and captured his lips once more,unable to bear them anywhere else. His breath had an exotic,intoxicating taste that I could only compare to cinnamon and my tongue sought out his on its own accord. The fire inside of me flared up so quickly that I involuntarily gasped against his skin on my face flushed in embarrassment at how loud I was and I pulled away from his lips,but not before I felt the smile on them.

"Clarissa Fray." He said in mock astonishment,pulling his face away to turn the full gold of his eyes on me. "Are you blushing?"

I let out my breath and narrowed my eyes slightly at him,taking into account his flushed cheeks. "Jace Wayland Herondale Lightwood." I said,mocking his gave me a devilish smirk,and raised one of his eyebrows,trying to remain of continuing the taunting statement however,I placed my hand over the hot skin of his cheek and pulled him in close to me slowly. He closed his eyes,the smirk wiped from his face,expecting a kiss,but instead I laid my cheek against his,our skin burning against one another and,gaining back my confidence,whispered in his ear. "I don't believe I'm the only one." Suddenly,my hand flew from his face and he was pushing me backward,while somehow still hanging onto me. I clung to him,my head resting in the crook of his neck when my back hit something cold and hard. I let out a noise of surprise but was cut off as his eager lips devoured mine. He made a noise almost like a growl in the back of his throat as he pushed me harder into what I guessed was a pillar near the stairs he had previously been sitting on. The pressure from the cold stone and from his warm body sent my thoughts into a frenzy again. His lips left mine and for a second the space was empty between us and my eyes shot open,then he collided back into me,his fingers digging into my waist and pulling me forward towards him,trying desperately to weld us together.

I anticipated his lips but instead they found their place on my neck again, except his kisses were no longer gentle. He made his way down my neck,leaving greedy wet kisses in his wake. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck,raking my hands through his soft hair. The fire had turned into an inferno now and I was almost desperate in my need for Jace. His tongue darted out from between his lips to taste my skin and I moaned quietly.

"Jace...oh god..."

He seemed hell bent on not letting me speak coherently,and his lips began their trail back up my neck.

"Jace..."

He began to nip my skin between his teeth and my heart went wild. I thought that it might burst out of my chest at that very moment and suddenly the words came out before I could stop them.

"Make love to me."

Thats it for this chapter! The next,and final chapter will be when everything happens. Please review!


	2. Be My Breath So I Can Walk

_Cause there's ene nerve remaining, waiting on one look...have you got it?_

_Have you got it in you?_

This is the final chapter of my Jace and Clary one shot,be sure to leave reviews!

**Disclaimer**:I claim no ownership to The Mortal Instruments series or any of the characters associated with it. This is purely fanmade. Quote is taken from the song Have you got it in you by Imogen Heap.

I anticipated his lips but instead they found their place on my neck again, except his kisses were no longer gentle. He made his way down my neck,leaving greedy wet kisses in his wake. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck,raking my hands through his soft hair. The fire had turned into an inferno now and I was almost desperate in my need for Jace. His tongue darted out from between his lips to taste my skin and I moaned quietly.

"Jace...oh god..."

He seemed hell bent on not letting me speak coherently,and his lips began their trail back up my neck.

"Jace..."

He began to nip my skin between his teeth and my heart went wild. I thought that it might burst out of my chest at that very moment and suddenly the words came out before I could stop them.

"Make love to me."

All at once,his lips stopped and I froze. My cheeks flushed again at my boldness,I wasn't used to being like this with anyone else but Jace and I nervously antipicated his answer. Several seconds went by,the only thing audible in the nights air was Jace's ragged breathing and then, he pulled away to look in my eyes. I expected him to give me a typical Jace look,complete with humorous dialogue,but instead the eyes that met mine made my breath catch. His golden eyes were smoldering,not a touch of a smile on his lips and he looked at me with only seriousness.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. His voice was shaky,I wasn't used to this side of Jace. He could cut down a hundred demons and still maintain his composure but now,he was at the mercy of his own foreign emotions.

"Yes." Seemed to be the only word I could say,my speech being impaired and stripped down to its basic words from the fierce look in Jace's eyes.

"Where?" He asked,slowly drawing away from me,and taking my hand in his.

We had already began stumbling through the backstreets of Alicante when I answered.

"Amatis's."

I don't think I had ever been this driven to reach a destination in my life. My desire for Jace mixed with the fear that we would be found by one of our friends at the party and denied our time together drove me onward with a dizzying rush of adrenaline. We had started off trying to walk slowly so that nobody would hear our footsteps reverberate off of the cobble stone road,but that quickly failed when we both subconciously quickened our paces.I dared not look up the streets that branched off from the ones we were taking,for fear of someone seeing us. The minutes that ticked by were maddening,and in fact Jace actually haulted in his steps and turned around to catch me in his strong arms before I ran into him.I could tell by his frantic kisses and groans that he was debating laying me on the cold stone road and taking me right then and there. Finally,we managed to make it to the door of Amatis's cottage.I could see candles faintly burning along the windowsill inside,lighting the house with an earthly,ethereal glow. Jace laid my back against the door and reached his hands up to the back of my head,where my hair was now not-so-neatly tied up in a pony tail. He pulled gently at the elastic band that held my hair up and it came loose to rest around my shoulders. The jerking motion of his hand pulled my head back slightly,exposing my neck and I felt his hot breath against my skin. Instead of kissing,he simply ran his lips up my neck while grasping a handful of my hair in his hand. He inhaled deeply,causing my blood to run wild.

"Clary." He whispered and I nearly came undone at how the sound of my name fell from his lips. My hand shot backwards and twisted the handle on the old,oak door and Jace and I spilled inside. He caught me before I could fall on the floor and pressed me tightly against him and suddenly I felt him. _Him. _My arms shot around his neck and I gasped into his ear. "Jace...I need..." But he cut me off,placing his hands on my waist and pulling me in as close as he possibly could. The pressure I felt from the front of his jeans sent me into another frenzy and Jace,either sensing my delirium or finally giving into his own,picked me up in his arms and began to carry me up the staircase. I wrapped my legs around his waist,and he moaned into my neck,holding me closer. Thank god Amatis's cottage was modest,and the staircase was short. I peered out from where my head was resting on his shoulder just as he kicked the door closed to what I considered my room. He walked slowly to the edge of the bed and carefully leaned down,supporting my back with his hands. I felt the bed give under our weight as he laid me down gently on the soft white comforter. Our feet were hanging off of the end of the bed so I shimmied up to the very top untill my head hit the pillows,pulling Jace with me by the front of his shirt.

I leaned my head back against the pillows and looked up in his eyes. He had both of his arms astride of me to keep his weight off of me but right now that was exactly what I wanted. His lips slowly came down and brushed against mine,sending a chill throughout my body. My hands wandered to the front of his shirt as I ran them underneath to feel the hardened muscle. I ran my fingernails lightly down the front of his chest and he shuddered and moaned into my mouth. My hands travelled to the back of his shirt and he broke off our kiss so that I could pull it over his head. He threw it down onto the floor in a heap and attempted to find the clasp on the back of my dress.I leaned up towards him a little bit to give him more room for his hands and he found it. He attacked it with his fingers and made a satisfying sound when he managed to unclasp it. His fingers then found the zipper underneath and slowly pulled it down. I felt his fingers brush my exposed skin as he unzipped it down further and goosebumps ran up my arms.

Finally,I lifted my arms up and allowed him to pull the sleek silver dress over my head,no doubt leaving my hair even crazier than it already was. He flung the dress in a heap on the floor along with his shirt and then looked down at me. I was clad only in my modest pink bra and matching panties and I suddenly felt self concious under his hungry stare. He leaned all his weight on his right arm,and used his left arm to cup the side of my face.

"You're beautiful." He said softly. And those two words dissolved my reservations and fears. I brought his face down to mine and devoured his mouth so abruptly that his arm slipped and all of his weight came down upon me. He tried to push himself back up but I moaned under my breath and he stopped. He pulled away from my mouth and reached down slowly to unzipper his jeans. My blood pulsed in disorienting floods and I felt as though I had been under cold water for a long time and couldn't seem to catch my breath. I felt his hand between us and it brushed against the front of my underwear as he pulled down the zipper. I leaned my head back as far as I could on the pillows and ran my hands hands through my hair in an effort to calm myself.

I felt his weight shift as he kicked his legs slightly to get loose from his jeans and then they joined the rest of our clothes in an unceremonious heap on the floor. Now his attention was back to me as he leaned in slightly so that his head was by my chest. He let the warm air escape from his mouth and the sensation sent another rush of goosebumps. His lips slowly kissed the very top of my right breast,where the fabric ended,and I raked my hands through his air and stifled a sob of desire. His kisses travelled downward,ever so slowly,and the torturous fire deep inside of me flamed up when his lips dipped just below my belly button. I grinded my teeth together and reached out to clench the white comforter in my fist. Suddenly,the warmth from his mouth on my lower stomach disappeared and I whimpered a little bit at the absence. The room was dark and I the only light that escaped in was from the full moon,peering in through the slightly parted curtains. I looked up at Jace as the small amount of light ghosted across his face and made him look even more angelic than I could have imagined. As I admired his face,I felt his rough hands on my back and realized what he wanted. I leaned up towards him slightly and guided his hands to the back of my bra. In a few fumbled attempts,he managed to undo it and now the fabric rested loosely upon my breasts.I saw his adam's apple twitch as he swallowed visibly and he only looked down at me through wide eyes. I never thought I would be one to lead Jace on anything but this was a night of firsts for us. I reached down to take his left hand in mine and then I gently placed it on the inside of my shoulder.

We both watched our hands as I slowly slid them down my arm,taking the strap of my bra with them. I let go of his hand to slip my arm through the strap and then I locked eyes with had gained his confidence back and our eyes never left each others as he reached up and repeated the same process on my other his face away from mine,he tossed my bra to the end of the bed. He turned deliberately back to face me and my face flooded with heat again but not with embarrassment. The look on Jace's face was so heavy with desire that I could only released a deep,shuddering breath in response. I felt his hand shakily move over my heated skin and place itself on my heart. I could hear its rapid beating and I knew he could feel it through his fingers,feel the effect he had on me.I moved my hand up to place it over his heart. The skin itself was covered in white scars but the heart underneath beat as if it had never endured the horrors it had. The strong heartbeat beneath my hand pulsed only with desire. And with love. As if we could read each others thoughts just by our heartbeats,our hands left their spot on each others chests and moved downward. Jace's hand slipped inside the elastic of my panties and he pulled them down effectively. I wiggled as he pulled them down over my hips and discarded them at the end of the bed.

Now only one article of clothing seperated us and I could see the carnal lust in Jace's eyes no doubt mirrored by my own. I slipped my hands down the back of his boxers and he groaned ashe reached down to pull them off. My hands wandered from the back to the front where I had,innocently,intended to help him pull them off but instead,they brushed against his bare erection and he a loud moan fell from his lips and echoed within my ears. His hands seemed to have forgotten their purpose and I pulled down his boxers for him,sliding my hands over his bare ass the fabric fell around his ankles. He kicked them off in a fury and suddenly grabbed my arms and thrust them above my head. His hands slowly cascaded down the inside of my arms before they both wrapped around my back and pulled me to him in a desperate embrace. I felt the pressure of him on my thigh and I begged for him,whispered things in his ear that I don't even think were face was buried in the crook of my neck and it sounded almost like he was sobbing,trying to get air into his lungs and at the same time breathe me in.

Finally,the need became to much and I called out his name,hoping he could hear me in his delirious state. He answered by lifting his head and colliding his lips with mine so violently that my head rocked back. He was grabbing the side of my neck with one hand but the other one was strangely absent. And then I felt it. He was moving his hand down to position himself and his fingers brushed deliberately against my heat. I clasped his bottom lip between my teeth and bit hard,bringing forth another moan from him. And then we both stilled and became silent,except for our ragged breathing,as Jace placed his tip at my entrance. He stopped there,undecided as to whether or not I wanted to continue. His eyes travelled from the tight space between us,back up to mine where they looked for confirmation. I noticed everything now. The blood from his lip where I had bitten him,his hair,still somehow perfect in its own way,the way his breath felt against my cheek. And the hot,painful throb of need where we were about to be joined together. I had never been so sure of anything in my entire life. "Do it." I said breathlessly against his mouth.I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly entered me. At first,the only thing I felt was pure ecstasy but as he went deeper,a slight pain began to throb inside of me.

I whimpered and pulled him down as close as he could get to me and he placed an arm astride me to steady himself. Slowly,painfully,he pushed his way in while he whispered words of love in my ear. The sound of his voice made the pain slowly eb away and I suddenly processed the feeling of him. The idea of him inside of me made me almost weep with desire,let alone the feeling. He grunted as he finally got completely in and then he stopped for a moment before he began to slowly pull out again. I pressed my nails into his back as he pulled himself almost completely out and began again. My hands left his hand and reached up to capture his face. He leaned his head down and captured my lips with his. I moaned as he broke the kiss to catch his breath every few seconds,never letting up in the slow rhythmic way he entered me. The pain had subsided completely now and pleasure had taken its place wholeheartedly. I tasted the blood on Jace's lip as he pulled away once more for breath,and I reached up to lick it off. Lost in his ecstacy,he pushed into me quicker than before and,thinking he had hurt me,miraculously managed to stop. The loss of friction was maddening in my current state and the words stumbled out of my mouth.

"Don't stop Jace. Oh god,please don't stop."

That was all he needed to hear as he thrust into me again with a loud moan,his pace quickening. He grasped the back of my neck and captured my lips again as he moaned against my mouth. "Ah...Clary..Clary." I wrapped my legs around his waist as his thrusting quickened even more. By now we were both at loss for words and the only thing we could manage were moans and deep ragged breaths between our kisses. Our lips were swollen as they clashed together again and again but it didn't matter. The flame inside of me seemed to be growing with each powerful thrust and I pushed out my hips to meet him each time. Jace was in an almost animalistic state of passion. He thrust harder and faster trying to bring us more pleasure than we already were experiencing. And then,the flame inside of me seemed to erupt into an explosion of ecstasy . I hadn't expected it to be like this and I cried out Jace's name as the incredible pleasure flooded my entire body. Jace joined me in my euphoria as I felt him lose himself within me buried his head in the crook of my neck,moaning my name almost painfully.

Nothing in the world could have possibly felt better than right now. Jace and I fit perfectly together,like our bodies had been shaped for the sole purpose of being wrapped within each other,caught up in each others bodies like a divine puzzle that had something new to unlock every time our eyes met or our skin brushed. Slowly,the wave subsided for both of us and Jace pulled out reluctantly from inside of me. He seemed to have lost all of his strength and he simply collapsed beside me with a groan. I blinked slowly,trying to manage out my thoughts in a logical order.

_Jace and I had just made love. I was no longer a that okay for him? Oh my god what was he thinking right now?_

I slightly leaned my head over and my eyes darted to Jace's. He had a smile on his face. Not a gloating smile, or even a taunting one which he was most famous for. It was a contented smile that was comfortably resting on his lips. His eyes darted over and locked with mine and I smiled too,unable to resist him. His smile blossomed into a grin and his white teeth flashed in the dark as he rolled back on top of me with a contented laugh. I laughed too,I was absolutely on cloud nine right now.

A distant boom caused us both to dart our gazes towards the window just as a beautiful array of fireworks lit up the nights sky. I revelled in the beautiful red and blue lights that spilled into the room before disappearing into a navy oblivion in the sky above. Our gazes locked again,the smile still fresh on both of our lips as Jace spoke.

"And how was that?" He inquired with the cock of an eyebrow. I pretended to be seriously at thought and his cool exterior almost broke for a second before I responded.

"Lets do it again."

END

Thank you guys so so so much for all the great reviews! It was great to have my first fanfiction start out with so much great feedback and I really appreciate it! I wanted to make this as long as I could because I like personally enjoy one shots that are more than a paragraph long. Hope it didn't seem to drag or anything,I just wanted to make it as realistic for Jace and Clary as possible. Make sure to review this one as well and tell me what you think!

~Paradoxym


	3. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Hi again guys,just wanted to say that I tweaked the story a little so now you should be able to read it without words being cut off. If you see any place where this happened,please tell me!


End file.
